Fan mail and etc
by carioca13
Summary: The titans open fan mail on a live show unwillingly and it gets intresting! Rating is for cussing probably to high. This is a starrob bbrae fic:)))


"WELCOME! To the first annual Titan fan mail reading! Omg. Like I am soooo excited!" The producer yells excitedly, while hypervenalating.

" Why did we agree to this again?" Raven asked the Titans in monotone, as Cyborg glared at Robin evilly. Robin shrugged his shoulders at them annoyed he had to explain it again.

" Look the mayor told us to agree with this. Also its good publicity for us-" "It was a hypothetical question." Raven growled, and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"AAAAAaaaahhhh!" She screamed suddenly as a camera was cramed on her face.

"What were you guys talking about?!hum?!" The producer asked.

"Nothing." Cyborg replied quickly, as he held Raven down from killing the man.

"Good!" He replied with a sardonic smile creeping into his plastic face. " Lets start with contestant numero uno!" he exclaimed shoving a unopened envelope into Starfires hands. She looked quizzicaly at the small paper curious to what it said. As she opened it she glanced to her friends uneasily.

" My smokin starfire,

I love the way your hair falls in the morning

I love the way you giggle when you hear a silly joke

I love the way you take showers also. That is my favorite part.

Anyway I wish I could touch your-"

"Okay, next person!" Robin yelled as he took the card out of Stars hand. She looked fairly confused.

The producer then started dancing to some 80s music as he wobbled. "Lets dress dogs up like churros and eat them for brunch!" He yelled into the camera, as his eye twitched. Beast boy quickly joined in. " Dog churros for everyone!" The other titans looked at what was occuring with a confused look as Star giggled.

" Okay enough of that! Lets get to the juicy parts!" The producer stated as he tried to move his hips in a seductive manor.

" Oh hell no." Cyborg said as he shook his head.

" We either continue, or you can have some of this ( he gestured to his area)for all of 'murica to witness our love affair!" Cy then yanked a envelope from his pile with a horrified expression.

" Dear Cyborg,

I admire you with all my bisexual heart.

With love, Juan" As cy finished the letter he looked at the camera, and simply said, "NO."

The producer then laughed hysterically as the others sat awkwardly on the couch. The laugh continued for 6 minutes until Robin finaly realized it was his turn.

" c'mon just get it over with." He convinced himself. He then opened the envelpe filled with butterfly stickers on it.

"Robswiener,

My thong longs for your tender touch.

With all my love Juan." Robin finished. He glanced at Cy then at the camera. " Are you kidding me?!"

The producer laughed hysterically at him as the camera zoomed in on the butterfly stickers on the card. Beasty Boy snickered nervously hoping, no, praying that Juan would not emberrass him also. He got up quickly and got a new card, so the producer would shut up.

"Dear BB,

your toes turn me on

can I get some?

Love from Pedro,Juans bro mancer" BB then fidgeted nervously in his seat, and looked to the producer "Can we stop now?" He asked in a pleading tone while getting on his knees and begging.

The producer then looked into Beastboys eyes with a unusual gleam. " Rae Raes turn!" He exclaimed girlishly. He then put a card into her hand while keeping his distance from the demon child who wanted very badly to murder him. She put her hood up as she read the question.

" Raven,

So many look up to you, because you are such a great person.

Thanks for always being there for the city in our time of need .

Keep doinh watcha do because its badassly awesome!(And yes

that is a word I made up especially for you)

Thanks, Brenda age 873" She frowned, then said, " Are we done now?"

The producer then looked at the camera, " Well thats all for today folks! Like lol! See you tomorrow again at 6 prime time!" All the Titans breathed out a sigh of relief.

"WE ARE NO WAY DOING THIS EVIL SHOW AGAIN!" BB let out as he transformed into a t rex and pushed them out of the room.

" Thats the most smartest thing ive ever seen you do BB" Raven said with a light smirk.

" They cannot watch us in the shower correct?" Starfire asked the other titans unsure of whato to think of this whole ordeal. Suddenly a giggle was heard outside of the main rooms window, and all the titans looked wide eyed to the noise to see nothing.

" No they cant Star, lets get some rest okat guys?" Robin asked the clearly unerved group. They nodded and got up from there seats heading to there rooms.

Soo what do you think? Any ideas you want me to use just comment:) thanks for reading, lots of suprises in the near future for our young heroes!


End file.
